Talk:ARL 44/@comment-24.140.166.101-20120317032545/@comment-4565904-20130225070313
i posted 1 link to wikipedia, other parts of my response where from other sites and books i have. 1. if you dont condider the vicy frenchs ability to cut off allied supplies note worthy, than don't, doesent matter if you don't think so, but they posed a theat both in the fact that they could cut of renforcements comming in through the gap between spain and africa (untill amercia put an end to that) and the loss of supplys to allied forces posed a real threat to the campaigh. when the FFL attacked they allowed allied forces to focus on germany, bring in small supply convoys (including sherman tanks from america). 2. i did not mean to offend when i asked you to fact check. i do how ever realise that having a random asortment of $#@%%^ in a replacement for a swear word might have offended, so i appologise. 3. i never compared them to other nations, that would be pointess. I mearly pointed out their controbutions to the war effort 4. the french resistance was considered "free french" and they where a force so i guess they qulify. 5. FFL landed on beaches on normandy along side british comandos, they soon began to raid german logistic lines and cut off many of the german defencive lines from re-supply, hindering their abillity to fight effectivly 6. all though it is true that if the idle Panzer divisons where able to move, it would have cost the allies dearlly, and to say that the French forces would not have made a diffrence you are right, it would be the allied air power that would have stoped the panzers, so bringing that point up is pointless. 7. the italian campaign, yes lots of different nations fought their, each nation made large contributions to the campaign, france was one of the smallest force present, but this small force exelled in the mountains and hill country, taking out light infantry brigades, anti tank positions and making raids on logistic lines and troop supply. they provided importaint recon and also made daring assults on defencive positions. its the fact that such a small force was able to fight as effectivly as the larger forces on the field of battle. 8. you also stated that many of the german troops where conscripts and that the majority where just that, well not entirly true, made of the most toughest fights where fought by SS and regular german army units, fighting from defencive positions 9. when most people think of France during WW2 they are usally bais on the subject mainly because of the failure of the french military during the 1940 invasion of france. again as you stated this was the failure of the government and military doctrine, but french commanders like charles de gaulle, relised that the old doctrine would not serve them, so he reformed the FFL into a small well trained fighting force which well and truly contributed to the war.